Foolish
by Mistress-Jez
Summary: Um, It's a song by Ashanti, I sorta mixed it in with FF8 (As you can tell I'm bad at Summaries...) R+R


Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN FF8! ^_^ Ok? SO DUN SUE ME! lol... I think SquareSoft Owns it...Uhh..Something by that name ^^  
  
  
  
Foolish (Song By: Ashanti)  
  
  
  
[Authors Note: Err, I was reading something that said that Irvine liked a whole bunch of girls before he liked Selphie, If It's not true then screw that and read on! lol...I was listening to this song and thought it was sorta perfect...Hope ya like!]  
  
  
  
::Song::  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
::End::  
  
I shivered a the thought, ' Why...Irvine...Why?' I shook my head, 'maybe he was just a little drunk..yea..a little drunk..' I slowly closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
::Song::  
  
Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad  
  
You said you love me, no one above me  
  
And I was all you had  
  
And though my heart is eating for ya  
  
I can't stop crying  
  
I don't know how  
  
I allow you to treat me this way and still i stay  
  
::End::  
  
I growled, " Dammit! Irvine!" I closed my eyes and kept remembering the same thing.."I love you Selphie, and NOTHING can break up our love.." Irvine smiled as he kissed my cheek. I smiled and hugged him. After a long talk I left to go to my room to find something. Five minutes later I heard giggling from a girl and Irvine's Voice. I dropped my book that was in my hands and looked outside my window, I saw Irvine kissing another girl. The girl looked like Quistis...I shut my window and started crying...  
  
::Song::  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
::End::  
  
"No..He was only drunk...I know it..He said he loved me..Only me.." I said, I was now choking on my tears. I quickly glanced at a picture of him on my night table, I glared at the picture and took it from my hands. I threw it down to the ground and the frame broke into a million pieces.  
  
::Song::  
  
Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong  
  
See when I'm home, I'm all alone  
  
And you are always gone  
  
And boy, you kno I really love you  
  
I can't deny  
  
I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears  
  
after all these years  
  
::End::  
  
After I cleaned up my mess, I thought to myself, 'I never did anything to him! I loved him and did almost everything for him...but he cheats on me for quistis! ARGH!' I growled and heard the door knock.  
  
::Song::  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
::End::  
  
I opened the door and saw Irvine there standing there with a lovely batch of flowers in his hands, he handed them to me and smiled, "Hey Shmoo!"  
  
I looked at him, "Hey Irvy..."  
  
  
  
::Song::  
  
Oohhhhh  
  
I trusted you, I trusted you  
  
So sad, so sad  
  
what love will make you do  
  
all the things that we accept  
  
be the things that we regret  
  
too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me  
  
c'mon sing wit me  
  
::End::  
  
  
  
I looked at him and threw the roses down, "NOW LISTEN TO ME!" I started yelling at him, I told him EVERYTHING that I saw..He looked at me blankly.  
  
::Song::  
  
See, when I get the strength to leave  
  
You always tell me that you need me  
  
And I'm weak cause I believe you  
  
And I'm mad because I love you  
  
So I stop and think that maybe  
  
You can learn to appreciate me  
  
Then it all remains the same that  
  
You ain't never gonna change  
  
(never gonna change, never gonna change)  
  
::End::  
  
  
  
I slammed the door in his face and ran to my bed crying, "Oh GOD!" I started thinking. I heard Irvine walked away, I started to cry harder, 'Why did he do this to me?!'  
  
::Song::  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
Butm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
::End::  
  
I fell asleep...  
  
::Song::  
  
Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me  
  
Boy I gave you all my heart  
  
And all you do is tear it up  
  
Looking out my window  
  
Knowing that I should go  
  
Even when I pack my bags  
  
This something always hold me back  
  
::End::  
  
I woke up and knew what I had to do, I wanted to leave...I got up and started to pack my bags. When I was finished I was heading out the door when I saw Irvine standing there, looking at me sadly, "Selphie...I'm sorry..I was doing some thinking and I really love you..I didn't mean to hurt you." I stood there and looked at him, I knew I should have accepted him back into my life but I did. I dropped my bags and hugged him, " Ohh Irvine!"  
  
[Authors Note: A Year later Irvine ran away with Rinoa, they left Squall and Selphie behind...So Squall and Selphie got married and had 120 kids...LOL! jk! I'm just kidding! I felt like writing that...Well, I hope you liked it. I'm TRYING to be an author but I'm not really good...If I get some good reviews maybe I'll write more...O_o; I'll just need some more songs....and a new brain..and I'm off! ^_^ ~See ya] 


End file.
